Reborn's Recopilation
by Half Pineapple
Summary: Recopilación de Drabbles y One-shots del manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! -yaoi,genyloqueseocurraxD- Ch1; Storm *Belphegor/Gokudera Hayato* Ch2; Hide And Seek *Hibari Kyoya/Rokudou Mukuro*
1. 1 Tormenta

_**Título: Tormenta.**_

_**Fandom/Pairing: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! TYL!Belphegor/TYL!Gokudera Hayato**_

_**Género: Romance? xD**_

_**Warnings: Uhh... Bel? XD**_

_**Rate: K+? T? **_

_**Summary: ****Gokudera Hayato era una persona rencorosa, no tenía problema en admitirlo; y la vergüenza en que lo había puesto el denominado "genio" de los Varia aun lo hacia hervir en rabia cada vez que se encontraba con el sonriente bastardo.**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como Reborn! le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

(Nota: ningun capitulo es continuacion de los anterios, a menos que sea de dos partes(que es muy poco probable), gracias.

* * *

Decir que Gokudera Hayato no estaba feliz era como anunciar que el cielo era azul; la ira salía por los poros del Guardián de la Tormenta creando un aura sombría a su alrededor.

- Haha, déjalo ya, Gokudera - rió despreocupadamente Yamamoto a su lado - No es tan malo, de echo, a mi me resulta bastante divertido -

_Sí,_ al estúpido de Yamamoto le resultaba divertido por la fijación que tenía con Squalo, el asombroso espadachín de los Varia y proclamado segundo emperador de la espada, pero a Gokudera tener que ir a hablar con los Varia no le resultaba muy divertido...

Le resultaba _asombrosamente_ molesto de hecho.

- che...- encendió un nuevo cigarrillo ignorando las palabras de su acompañante en la misión; una misión que había salido de los labios del Vongola décimo y por lo tanto era absoluta ante los ojos del italiano. Ir a hablar con los Varia, comprobar su lealtad a la familia y ordenarles no actuar imprudentemente ante la amenaza que eran los Millefiore.

Gokudera Hayato era una persona rencorosa, no tenía problema en admitirlo; y la vergüenza en que lo había puesto el denominado "genio" de los Varia aun lo hacia hervir en rabia cada vez que se encontraba con el sonriente bastardo.

- VOOOII!! Al fin llegaron - dijo Squalo apenas les abrió la puerta de la mansión en la que el grupo de asesinos vivía la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Yo, Squalo - dijo Yamamoto amistosamente mientras Gokudera solo hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

- Yo, mocoso de la katana - dijo Squalo con una de sus singulares sonrisas asesinas - listo para un poco de práctica hoy? -

- Como siempre, Squalo - sonrió Yamamoto, su seria mirada enseñaba la emoción que le provocaba la perspectiva del encuentro.

- No vinimos para eso - cortó Gokudera tajante - Donde está XANXUS? -

- VOOOI!! No está aquí, si quieren hablar con él tendrán que esperar a que regrese de su viaje, aunque no creo que tarde mucho -

- En ese caso, hay tiempo para practicar - sonrió Yamamoto dándole un golpecito amistoso en la cabeza a su peligris acompañante - No hagas nada malo mientras no estoy, Gokudera -

Gokudera le apartó la mano de un golpe.

- No me trates como un niño, maldición!! -

- Haha, Ok - tras estas palabras Yamamoto se fue con Squalo a algún lugar y Gokudera suspiró apagando su consumido cigarrillo lanzando la colilla al suelo, después de todo que le importaba ensuciar una mansión que no era suya.

Había sacado su encendedor y sujetaba un cigarrillo por prender entre los labios cuando de las sombras un par de brazos lo envolvió por la cintura y alguien se pegó a su espalda.

- _ushishi - _

Maldición.

- Si no me sueltas lo vas a lamentar, Belphegor - dijo calmado el peligris.

- El príncipe está aburrido así que te concede el honor de entretenerlo - murmuró Belphegor sobre el oído del peligris para luego apoyar el mentón en el hombro de éste.

- No gracias, vete a jugar con el Arcobaleno -

Los brazos del rubio entrelazados en el torso del Guardián de la tormenta apretaron su abrazo casi dolorosamente, Gokudera se quejó.

- Mammon está _enfermo_ y no se siente bien - dijo con tono serio Belphegor.

73.

Gokudera suspiró, casi sintió lástima por el pequeño ilusionista habiendo visto a Reborn en las mismas condiciones.

- Como sea suéltame, bastardo - Gokudera trató de librarse del agarre del rubio pero era imposible.

-No, ushishi - Belphefor hizo aparecer uno de sus preciados cuchillos sin ni siquiera soltar a su prisionero - No deberías rechazar los deseos del príncipe - En una fracción de segundo había agarrado fuertemente una porción del cabello de Gokudera y forzado su cabeza hacia un lado para hacer un pequeño corte en su expuesto cuello con el cuchillo, Gokudera gruñó.

- Ngh! que crees que haces?! Voy a hacerte pedazos!! - sentía la tibia sangre brotar del corte y sintió perfectamente también cuando la lengua del Varia limpió la herida saboreando la sangre, un escalofrío lo recorrió.

- ushishi Nada mal para no ser sangre noble - dijo Belphegor - deberías saber que un príncipe siempre hace lo que quiere -

- como si fuera a dejarte - En un segundo Gokudera invirtió las posiciones estampando al Varia contra la pared más cercana, admirando su sonrisa desquiciada.

-No deberías rebelarte ante la nobleza, Go-ku-de-ra -

Gokudera simplemente no podía soportar al bastardo, pero tampoco se iba a dejar vencer en este estúpido juego; no iba a dejar que el rubio lo venciese nunca más.

Quería diversión? Ya le iba a dar su jodida diversión.

Belphegor ganó una vez más cuando cortó la distancia entre ambos y capturó los labios del peligris en un beso competitivo, demasiado diente y pelea y para cuando se separaron el labio inferior del rubio tenia un considerable corte provocado por los perfectos dientes del guardián de la tormenta.

- Quien manda ahora? - murmuró Gokudera con una sonrisa burlona.

- Por supuesto que yo, después de todo, nunca has podido ganarle al príncipe, por que habrías de ganar ahora? - Belphegor tomó desprevenido a Gokudera y en un movimiento extraño de pierna rompió el equilibrio del peligris y ambos se fueron contra el suelo, Belphegor sobre Gokudera riendo maníacamente. - Ushishishishi y yo gano otra vez -

- Gah, bastardo, sal de encima, te mataré!! - Gokudera comenzó a pelear contra el rubio quien en un ágil movimiento agarró al peligris por la corbata y lo calló mediante otro beso, esta vez uno menos violento y más sensual, lamiendo el labio inferior del denominado "Smoking-bomb" antes de cambiar el ángulo volteando la cabeza levemente para profundizar el beso, Gokudera dejó de luchar momentáneamente rindiéndose ante la distracción que suponía la acción del Varia, dándole acceso y apretando los puños agarrando la chaqueta de éste.

Belphegor separó los labios de los de Gokudera sin nunca dejar de sonreír y se inclinó una vez más para esta vez morder aquel tentador cuello esperando marcar al peligris, porque siempre había habido atracción y Belphegor sabía que desde aquella batalla en que se habían disputado el Vongola storm ring, Gokudera Hayato estaba destinado a caer en sus manos.

Como una princesa. _Ushishi_

Y no importaba que estuvieran en medio del piso en el hall de la mansión, que Squalo y Yamamoto fueran a terminar su práctica para encontrarlos o que llegase Xanxus, porque en ese momento, solo eran los dos, y competitividad e instinto primario y _atracción_; ya nada podía detener la tormenta.

End.


	2. 2 Hide And Seek

**Título:** Hide and Seek

**Autor:** Alguien que se parece a mi D:! habla como yo, viste como yo, se comporta como yo, etc. xD

**Fandom:** Animé » Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** 7YL!Hibari Kyouya/7YL!Rokudou Mukuro (1869)

**Género:** ... no se... suspenso, aventura? xD -romance? D:-

**Warnings:** violencia

**Rating:** T? M? creo...

**Summary:** Cuando el cielo esta nublado en la tierra siempre se forma la niebla.

**Disclaimer:** Como un amor a Pete Wentz... simplemente no es mío (:

Hide and Seek

One-shot

(Word count: 2,514)

* * *

Hacía unos 5 minutos que kusakabe le había llevado su té de la tarde, té de hiervas con un poco de té negro. La mayoría de los tés de hierbas podían ser muy amargos, pero él no era un gran fanático de las cosas dulces y su principal subordinado lo sabía y, como era a esperar, lo respetaba y hacía como se fuese mandado, Por eso no le añadía endulzante.

Aunque el té ya estaba frío, él no lo había probado, de todas formas podía saber por el olor que estaba delicioso y por instinto que seguramente se sentiría algo así como un poco de hielo contra sus tibios labios. Por lo frío que seguro estaba.

No sabía por que hacía esto, dejar que su té se enfriara, si siempre le había gustado el té caliente, viendo como el vapor subía hasta introducirse en sus fosas nasales para obligarlo a tomar una bocanada del delicioso aroma y algunas veces nublarle la vista. No sabía desde cuando había comenzado a dejarlo enfriar, tampoco, lo único que sabía era que lo hacía sólo a veces.

No creía que fuese una mala costumbre, el líder del comité disciplinario no podía tener malas costumbres, por que de alguna forma eso violaba algunas reglas de conducta y, claro, eso era contra el comité. No podía violar las reglas que él mismo había escrito, aunque muchas reglas estuvieran hechas para romperse y él lo podía hacer, nadie se lo iba a impedir y nadie se opondría por que para lo que a él concernía... no había reglas que se adaptara a él...

Hibari Kyouya.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el tiempo malgastado mirando como la brisa hacía efectos de onda en la superficie del líquido que estaba en su taza decidió sacar sus manos de las grandes y anchas mangas de su yukata gris y tomó la taza de gruesa cerámica con sus dos manos, no antes de echar la parte de las manas del los brazos hacia atrás. Colocó el borde de la taza con delicadeza contra su labio inferior y levantó un poco el fondo con sus manos.

Tomó un trago.

_Delicioso_.

Lamió su labio inferior con lentitud y sonrió una vez más. Alejó la taza de su rostro y miró el líquido que estaba dentro otra vez.

Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la taza, el liquido cambiando lentamente de color; primero a un color rosa pálido hasta que en un segundo aquello se había convertido en algo de color rojo intenso.

Con movimientos lentos levantó la taza una vez más y la colocó cerca de su boca, justo debajo de su nariz, respiró un olor pesado, metálico y enfermante -al menos de esta forma le parecía enfermante-, bajó la taza y miró a su alrededor: todo comenzó a cambiar, los pequeños árboles de sakura que estaban en grandes tarros se convirtieron en maleza, el piso de madera en tierra llena de larga y urticante hierva, las grandes columnas en largos árboles, el Guardián del Anillo de las Nubes desconocía los nombre de la mayoría, la vista de pared de papel decorado se convirtió en un sin fin de árboles, matorrales y el techo en un cielo raso que a penas se podía ver por el follaje de los árboles.

Hibari colocó la taza de lo que ahora parecía sangre en el suelo y se levantó, sacudiendo la falda de su yukata. No le gustaba pelear así pero no podía ver ninguna de sus ropas... y tonfas.

No que estuviese planeando pelear -claro-, sólo que debía estar preparado por si se ofrecía.

"Bueno, Kyou-chan," Se escuchó una voz en bajo tono, una sonrisa se podía escuchar en ella. "Como no quiero que estés indefenso, te voy a dar tus armas y ropa."

"Con mis tonfas esta bien, gracias" Dijo Hibari con calma. Demasiada.

"No quiero que andes por ahí en vestido." Volvió a decir la voz, esta vez riendo un poco.

"No es un vestido, idiota..."

"Parece..."

"Cállate."

"Valla, valla... de todas formas te dejo ropa."

Con eso una pequeña mesa apareció, sobre ella unos jeans -los cuales Hibari casi nunca usaba, no le gustaba esa tela-, una polera -tampoco demasiada usada-, y, como era obvio, sus tonfas.

Hibari suspiró, odiaba esa ropa; al él le gustaba vestir más formal, más elegante, no con esas cosas... "a la moda", prefería pelear -ó lo que fuese- en su ropa normal ó incluso en sus yukatas. Además, no quería desvestirse en esta... jungla ó lo que fuera.

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien mas, podía parecer algo paranoico pero a la misma vez tranquilo.

"Hibari, ya sabes que de todas formas voy a estar viendo." Murmuró la voz, riendo de esa forma representativa otra vez.

"Hentai."

El pelinegro sonrió un poco, una sonrisa algo macabra y de lado.

Tomó el extremo de la cinta que estaba alrededor de su cintura, era negra, en combinación con la yukata gris; la zafó y la dejó rodar por la tela de sobre sus caderas y piernas. Tomó las dos partes de la hendidura, izquierda y derecha, de la prenda tradicional de vestir y la dejó rodar por sus hombros. Con rapidez tomó los jeans y se los colocó, lo mismo hizo con la polera y debajo de todo había un ancho cinturón negro donde llevar sus tonfas, se lo puso y colocó las tonfas en sus respectivos lugares.

Miró a su alrededor una vez mas.

"Entonces, mukuro, ¿qué quieres?" Gruñó Hibari, mirando hacia adelante. "¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para salir de aquí?"

"Kufufu, que temperamento, Kyou-chan." Dijo el otro. "Sólo tienes que encontrarme y... tratar de vencerme... si puedes."

Hibari Kyouya sonrió de forma triunfante, claro que lo iba a intentar y claro que podía. Obvio que lo iba a derrotar, le daría tal paliza que Rokudou se arrepentiría de haberlo retado a esto.

Rió un poco alto y tomó dirección sur, esperaba no encontrar muchos obstáculos para poder llegar lo más rápido posible a donde estaba Mukuro.

Diez minutos después seguía caminando y nada se había interpuesto entro él y su camino hacia su rival; cuando iba a pisar una pequeña piedra que había su pié resbaló en algo blando y miró hacia abajo, era una Cobra Real, esta abrió la boca dejando salir un sonido silbado y enseñando su par de largos colmillos. Cuando Hibari empuñó sus tonfas había cientos de ellas a sus pies, con instinto Hibari puso una tonfa en forma de defensa y la que estaba en ataque comenzó a girar, llevando limpiamente las cabezas de todas las serpientes que se interponían en su camino con el rápido movimiento de esta.

Cuando pudo alejarse del montón de alimañas mal-humoradas y colmilludas volvió la mirada al montón de largas figurar inanimadas, sin cabeza y apiladas., la cuales desaparecieron al parpadear, dejando en su lugar una gran variedad de objetos inanimados.

El líder de los prefectos miró a su alrededor y jadeó un poco, tenía sed, pero no podía divisar ningún lugar donde tomar un poco de agua.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Suspiró. Siguió caminando.

Sintió una pequeña picadura en la nuca y se pegó en el lugar, miró su mano y había una mancha roja en la piel, con otra más pequeña de color negro. Un mosquito. Le había estado picando en la nuca. Odiaba este lugar.

Suspiró y cuando iba a seguir caminando un gran animal saltó sobre él con estrépito y frialdad para tratar de arrancar la piel de su cuello. Hibari casi no tuvo tiempo de meter una de sus tonfas en medio y uno de los colmillos del grandioso animal le hizo una pequeña herida en el brazo lo que hizo que el joven hombre gimiera un poco de dolor.

Cayó con fuerza de espalda contra el suelo, levantando polvo con su peso y con el peso de la fiera contra su cuerpo. El animal empujaba sus grandes fauces contra la tonfa y el brazo de Hibari.

Con un sólo movimiento Hibari empujó el enorme felino de sobre él y le pegó con fuerza en la mandíbula y en la cabeza. El animal cerró los ojos y en su lugar quedó algo, un objeto extraño, inanimado. Hibari suspiró, ya se estaba cansando de los tontos juegos de Rokudou.

"Mukuro da la cara. Ya me cansé de tus jueguitos tonto." Exclamó Hibari con desgano.

"_Kufufu_, eres muy impaciente." Murmuró Rokudou Mukuro.

En un instante frente al pelinegro apareció una pared deteriorada y vieja, con un gran telón rojo y demasiado roto, parecía un escenario, justo en la tarima apareció de la nada un sofá doble, igual que en la pelea contra mukuro y su pequeña pandilla -_el chico perro y el Kappa_- en las instalaciones del colegio Kokuyou. Mukuro estaba sentado, con la espalda recostada en uno de los brazos de sofá, una enorme sonrisa en los labios, la pierna izquierda estirada y ambas piernas estaban separadas por un gran espacio entre ellas.

Hibari sonrió levemente.

_Uhmm... Mukuro._

"¿Quieres jugar, Kyou-chan?"

Hibari hizo rodar los ojos pero sonrió, Rokudou era la única persona que lo hacía actuar de esta manera tan... bueno, diferente, hacía que sonriera aunque fuese simplemente por el calor de la batalla, lo hacía sentirse vivo y le gustaba que alguien lo pudiese pelear como Mukuro y amaba que fuese Mukuro y no otra persona.

Estaba seguro que no era nada cerca a amor, al menos eso se decía a si mismo, que sólo era un especie de fuerte atracción entre ambos y nada mas.

El japonés empuñó sus tonfas nuevamente y corrió hacia Mukuro con rapidez. Mukuro sonrió, tomó su tridente, y un poco antes de levantarse de su asiento el número en su ojo derecho cambió, de 3 a 5, y fácilmente bloqueó el ataque del otro con su arma. Sonrió.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? No has avanzado nada, entonces..." Dijo Mukuro, se encogió de hombros y sonrió

"_Te morderé hasta la muerte..._"

Mukuro volvió a sonreír.

"¿Sabes? Las personas se cansan de que las muerdas." Dijo mukuro sonriendo. "Si muerdes te morderán a ti."

"No me importa que me quieran morder, la verdad." Respondió Hibari atacando al otro.

"Entonces, ¿puedo morderte?" Mukuro se echó hacia atrás, evitando el golpe. "Digo, no que tenga que preguntar. Sólo _tengo_ que morderte."

"Inténtalo."

Hibari giró su tonfa derecha y lanzó un fuerte golpe al italiano, este intentó bloquearlo con el mango de su tridente pero con el contacto su arma voló de sus manos a una distancia de algunos 200 metros de ellos dos. Kyouya sonrió de oreja a oreja y empujó a Mukuro con fuerza por el pecho, usando sus tonfas.

El ilusionista gruñó por el golpe en su pecho y por la gran sorpresa de caer acostado en el sofá, pensó que caería de bruces al suelo.

El más fuerte de los guardianes Vongola sonrió de lado y los ganchos en sus tonfas brotaron en un segundo, bueno, sólo los de la derecha. Con la izquierda empujó mucho mas a Mukuro contra el sofá y colocó su rodilla derecha sobre el mueble, entre las piernas de Mukuro, y recargó su peso sobre la tonfa izquierda, colocó la tonfa derecha contra el cuello de peliazul, teniendo cuidado de no cortar la piel con algún gancho.

"OyaOya... eso duele." Dijo Mukuro cerrando un ojo. "Pero este juego ha sido divertido."

"Wao, ¿crees que soy un juguete y puedes manipularme como pieza de ajedrez?" Preguntó Hibari empujando la tonfa que estaba contra el pecho de Mukuro con mucha mas fuerza.

"Ugh... p-pues... si, Hibari Kyouya es mi juguete favorito, _kufufu_" Rokudou Mukuro sonrió de forma Amplia y sádica.

Hibari hizo una mueca sarcástica con los labios y empujó la tonfa que estaba contra la caja toráxica de Rokudou a tan punto que Mukuro gimió y respiró entrecortadamente, Hibari acercó su rostro al de Mukuro y sonrió de forma un tanto mas sádica que el italiano. Con un movimiento rápido Hibari levantó la tonfa que todo el tiempo estuvo en el cuello de Mukuro, la que tenía los pequeños picos por fuera y arrastró uno en dirección opuesta al mango sobre la mejilla de Mukuro haciendo una larga y no muy profunda herida, la cual se llenó de sangre al instante.

Mukuro cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar quejarse, la herida ardía demasiado y mucho mas cuando sintió la delgadez y humedad de la lengua de Kyouya lamer la sangre, se mordió el labio inferior un poco fuerte y apretó los puños.

"Ahora serás _tu_, quien será _mi_ juguete."

Su sonrisa aun estaba presente mientras lamía un poco de la sangre de mukuro que había quedado en su labio inferior.

"Que gracioso, Kyou-chan." Dijo Mukuro comenzando a formar una sonrisa en su boca. "Pero... parece algo... interesante."

Hibari dejó caer su tonfa derecha al suelo y sujetó con fuerza el cabello de la parte de atrás de la cabeza del ilusionista, un poco más alto de donde comenzaba la cola que tenía hecha con el largo de su cabello. Empujó al Guardián de la Niebla por el cabello hacia si mismo hasta colisionar sus labios con los del otro aun apretando con fuerza el mechón de cabello que tenía entre sus dedos.

Fue un beso totalmente dominado por el pelinegro: empujando la cabeza de Mukuro hacia atrás, mordiendo sus labios, explorando el interior de la cavidad bucal de Rokudou con su lengua que aun tenía impregnado un suave sabor a sangre. Hibari se iba a asegurar de que Mukuro quedase sin aliento después de alejarse, que quedara pidiendo más y que supiese que _él_ era quien mandaba y siempre mandaría...

Mukuro tembló cuando Hibari se alejó, comenzó a respirar a bocanadas de aire para poder llevar un poco a sus pulmones y miró a Hibari un segundo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hibari y Mukuro sonrió otra vez, envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro y lo haló hacia abajo uniendo sus labios una vez mas en un beso mas pasional, pero con la misma violencia que era representativa de ambos.

30 minutos después Hibari se comenzaba a colocar su polera y miró a su alrededor.

"Deshaz esto, quiero terminar mi té." Ordenó el Guardián de las Nubes.

Mukuro asintió y al próximo parpadeo todo estaba como antes, Hibari estaba sentado en el piso de madera de la habitación de estilo japonés, pero esta vez mucho mas lejos de su té y con la ropa que le había entregado Mukuro.

No había sido un sueño. _Gracias a Dios que no había sido un sueño_.

_"Kufufu... fue divertido, Hibari-_san_"_ Dijo una voz que se iba desvaneciendo, _Mukuro_. _"Espero poder volver a jugar contigo en un futuro muy, muy cercano. Nos vemos luego... _Jefe_."_

Hibari sonrió, había logrado su cometido: que mukuro viese que _él_ era quien estaba hecho para mandar en esta caótica y formante relación entre ambos y que siempre sería _él_ quien mandase, por que sin nubes no hay niebla... Por que cuando el cielo esta nublado en la tierra siempre se forma la niebla.

_End_


	3. 3 Culpable Ingenuidad

_**Título: Culpable Ingenuidad**_

_**Fandom/Pairing: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi (6927)**_

_**Género: Romance/Drama**_

_**Warnings: Smexy Mukuro, Referencia sexual POTENTE.**_

_**Rate: R**_

_**Summary: **__"- Por culpa de tu ingenuidad, serás poseído por mí - Dijo Mukuro sacando su tridente - Seremos uno por siempre, Tsunayoshi-kun, serás mío y de nadie más...-" Si Mukuro mentía y Tsuna le creía, era completamente su culpa, ¿No?_

_6927FORTHEWIIIN!! XD_

_Nunca pensé que te tocaría con estas manos..._

Un escalofrío recorre al joven Vongola décimo al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se encienden de un intenso carmín ante el sensual tacto de los dedos de Rokudou Mukuro trazando juguetonamente el contorno de sus labios.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi... - Mukuro sonríe y sus ojos reflejan la mirada avergonzada de Tsuna como espejos - _Kufufu_... tenía tantas ganas de verte -

- M-Mukuro! - Tsuna le aparta la mano avergonzado de su propia reacción - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

De todas las cosas que el joven jefe se había imaginado que podría encontrarse bajando las escaleras de su casa, ninguna incluí la súbita aparición del Guardián de la Niebla (¡¿Que no estaba en prisión?!) en medio de su cocina a altas horas de la noche.

- No lo dije ya, Tsunayoshi-kun? Tenía ganas de verte, se está tan solo en ese lugar...-

Oh, _Ese lugar._ Tsuna sonríe de forma comprensiva; no importaba cuantas veces Reborn le hubiese dicho que no sintiese compasión por el peliazul, era imposible cerrar los ojos y dar la espalda ante la mirada llena de tristeza que pasaba por los ojos de Rokudou Mukuro cada vez que se comentaba su vitalicio destino.

- Comprendo... - murmuró Tsuna suspirando.

- Si tu estuvieses conmigo, no me sentiría solo nunca más, Tsunayoshi-kun...- Mukuro sonrió juguetonamente pasando sus dedos entre las hebras castañas del desordenado cabello del más bajo; Tsuna se estremece una vez más.

- De qué hablas?! - Las palabras salen de sus labios sin ni siquiera procesarlas ante la sorpresa.

Mukuro entrelaza los dedos de su mano libre con los de una mano de Tsuna y se acerca a su oído para murmurar.

- No harías un contrato conmigo? - el cálido aliento del peliazul contra su oído hace que Tsuna se sonroja una vez más - Si poseyese tu cuerpo, Tsunayoshi-kun, estaríamos juntos por siempre, jamás volvería a sentirme solo y nadie se interpondría entre nosotros -

Tsuna lo apartó violentamente de un empujón; sus mejillas ardían.

- SABES QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE MUKURO! NO MIENTAS!! - el grito del japonés resonó en el silencio de la noche y el dedo índice del italiano se posó sobre sus labios.

- _shh_... No grites, Tsunayoshi-kun, despertarás a todos - Mukuro apoyó su frente contra la del castaño con suavidad. - No quiero apartarme de ti aún y el Arcobaleno no aprobaría mi visita -

Tsuna miró a Mukuro. No quería caer en el juego del peliazul pero de éste emanaba una tristeza _tan_ profunda que su super intuición Vongola no podía evitar notar, Y Tsuna no podía controlar el deseo de consolar al solitario italiano.

- Así está mejor; eres muy considerado, Tsunayoshi-kun -

Mukuro apartó los dedos y los enredó nuevamente en el cabello castaño para atraer al joven décimo de él y juntar sus labios con los de éste en un beso amable; Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par.

- _Mngh! -_ Mukuro trazó el labio inferior del más bajo lentamente con su lengua antes de abrirse paso a la boca de éste para explorarla y invitar a la lengua sin experiencia del joven Vongola a danzar en un baile cuyos pasos desconocía; tras unos segundos rompió el beso y sonrió; Tsuna jadeó recuperando el aire que el más alto le había robado. Sentía un extraño calor expandirse por su cuerpo y un cosquilleo en el estómago que le eran totalmente desconocidos... y le asustaba.

- _M-Mukuro..._ -

- Tsunayoshi; Quiero protegerte...- Mukuro envolvió al más bajo en un abrazo y Tsuna sentía el calor del cuerpo del ilusionista pese a sospechar que Mukuro no era más que una simple ilusión - Quiero estar contigo, es eso incorrecto? -

Tsuna cerró los ojos. _No,_ No lo era... ¿O sí? No podía encontrar nada malo en el sentimiento del peliazul; era normal el buscar comprensión y compañía en los seres humanos, ¿No?... Entonces... ¿Por qué sentía que algo estaba _mal?_

Tsuna tembló; sintiendo el frío de la noche y recordando que estaba en pijama en la cocina...

Lo que parecía extrañamente irrelevante dada la situación que estaba viviendo.

- M-Mukuro... no creo que...- cualquiera hubiera sido la respuesta del castaño fue cortada de raíz por Mukuro y sus labios impidiéndole continuar clamando los suyos con una necesidad que recaía en la soledad del peliazul; Tsuna trató de responder lo mejor posible considerando que era totalmente inexperto en la materia; quería aliviar la soledad del peliazul a como diese lugar.

¿Quién era Reborn para impedírselo?

Tsuna apretó los puños sobre la chaqueta del italiano, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, podía sentir las manos del peliazul recorrer su espalda sobre la tela de su pijama y su piel respondía al contacto cosquilleando por donde Mukuro pasase los dedos.

El ilusionista separó sus labios de los del joven jefe para posarse contra su cuello suavemente, trazando su mandíbula y usando su lengua traviesa para trazar patrones por donde sus labios habían pasado ya, bajando hasta donde le permitiese el cuello del molesto pijama.

- Tsunayoshi... tu piel es tan suave...-

Tsuna se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible.

- Ngh... Mukuro... - Tsuna enlazó los brazos al rededor del cuello del peliazul, moviendo la cabeza a un lado permitiéndole mayor acceso al guardián de la Niebla, que comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su pijama uno a uno; Tsuna no opuso resistencia alguna, la atención del Guardián a su cuerpo nublaba su mente como si se tratase de verdadera niebla, sobre-estimulando sus sentidos de tal forma que ni siquiera notó cuando la parte superior de su pijama cayó al suelo y los labios del italiano bajaron para posarse en su hombro cálidamente.

Gimió; Mukuro había mordido la zona donde se unían su hombro y cuello, buscando marcar al castaño en un acto posesivo.

- Te necesito, Tsunayoshi-kun... siempre lo he hecho... desde que te conocí...- Mukuro trazó sus costados con sus manos tibias, Tsuna sintió el cosquilleo una vez más y de sus labios no salió ningún sonido que pudiese denominarse coherente, Mukuro sonrió.

- Si fueses mío, sería tan feliz... - el toque del peliazul era eléctrico y Tsuna ya no entendía nada, era demasiado intenso, Mukuro lo envolvía como la niebla y llenaba su mente de incoherencias; ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Y en los momentos en que el placer se transformó en dolor, Mukuro simplemente lo besó y siguió repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez, pero Tsuna no las entendía, solo quería seguir oyendo esa voz que desde un primer momento había llamado su atención. Mukuro lo hacía sentir como en el paraíso y Tsuna vagamente razonó cuan adverso era esto a sus constantes menciones sobre el infierno.

-_ Te amo, T_sunayoshi-kun, _Te amo...-_

Tsuna vio blanco.

Mukuro sonrió maliciosamente pasando los dedos una vez más por el despeinado cabello castaño, besando sus párpados. Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi era tan inocente y ahora yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos; la sobrecarga en sus sentidos había sido demasiado para su cuerpo y se había desvanecido.

- Por culpa de tu ingenuidad, serás poseído por mí - Dijo Mukuro sacando su tridente - Seremos uno por siempre, Tsunyoshi-kun, serás mío y de nadie más...-

- Ni lo intentes, Rokudou Mukuro - el cañón de una pistola apuntaba directamente a su cabeza, Mukuro rió.

-_Arcobaleno..._ ya veo, por el aprecio que le tengo a Nagi, no te daré el gusto de dañar este cuerpo pese a que se que lo estás deseando, pero ten seguro que mientras Tsunayoshi sea quien es, volveré y eventualmente lo haré mío -

Reborn guardó silencio y le saco el seguro a su arma.

- Desaparece de una vez, Mukuro -

Mukuro rió una vez más antes de deshacerse como la niebla, siendo reemplazado por Chrome Dokuro, que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Reborn suspiró.

Tenían problemas, _graves_ problemas. Miró a Tsuna.

Después de todo, quizá fuera totalmente culpa del castaño y su ingenuidad jugándole en contra.


End file.
